Dishonored 3
by TheLonelyMan
Summary: This is my basic outline for what a new Dishonored game would look like. In keeping with canon, this game is set between Dishonored and Dishonored 2.
1. Mission to Tyvia (Part 1)

1846\. The Month of Clans.

Above the high roofs of Dunwall Tower, Corvo Attano, the Royal Protector and father to Emily Kaldwin I, Empress of the Isles, stared out over the vast and crowded city of Dunwall. In the distance, he could see the whalers pulling up to the docks with fresh catches, though there were noticeably fewer and fewer of them. Rumors had spread amongst the fishermen that the great whale pods they depended on were vanishing. Such was the threat to the welfare of the Empire that mandatory restrictions on the use of whale oil had been imposed, and supplies were to be rationed until the population was healthy enough for trade to resume. This decision had made Emily very unpopular; the people of Dunwall, especially the over-pampered nobility, did not like having to give up their expensive household amenities to save energy. Already, Ichabod Boyle's Anti-Rationing League had written several scathing articles and pamphlets attacking the Empress as an uncaring, cruel despot; some even suggested she was hoarding oil in her palace and selling it for profit.

Corvo wished he could find whoever was publishing these false, vile attacks on Emily and make them suffer. He knew many different ways to inflict pain, from breaking bones to making cuts so tiny the most well-trained surgeon couldn't find them with a magnifying glass. They would be on their knees, pleading for mercy and swearing that they would burn their lies and slander. Emily would be happy.

But Corvo knew that, as in all things, he walked a thin line. On one side, there was nothing but blood, screams, terror, wickedness, and a ceaseless longing for misery, and on the other, empathy, caring, and a desire to show generosity and understanding towards all men and women. Corvo had promised Emily's mother, his beloved Jessamine, that she would not just be a better Empress, but a woman of good heart and temperament. And that meant that no matter how much he hated to hear his enemies call his daughter a tyrant and the bastard child of a filthy Serkonian, he had to stay his blade and keep his anger in check. A strong Empress did not heed the words of those who did nothing but wag their tongues, as her chief advisor Leona Headwater often said.

Suddenly, in the distance he heard a bell ring. It was noon. Abbey services had just ended for the day.

Running across the tiled roof, Corvo skillfully leaped over a small chimney and several exhaust pipes, landed on his feet in the small balcony connected to the royal chambers, opened the door without so much as a squeak, and walked in.

Emily sat there at a small table, her governess Callista Curnow by her side. Corvo stopped to admire just how much Emily had grown, from a small girl in white running around the Hound Pits to a strapping young woman in a well cut shirt, jacket, and black pants. Callista was still going through yet another of her history books and did not notice Corvo's entrance, but then her eye poked up and she fell silent. He could see how years of service to the Crown had changed her; grey streaks ran through her once-bright hair and her youthful skin was starting to wrinkle, reminding him of the witch Vera Moray.

"Callista, may I be excused? Father has promised to train me today."

"If the Royal Protector deems it so, then you may."

Emily stood up, brushed her pants, and left. Corvo walked over and helped Callista get to her feet.

"By the Outsider, these old bones feel like they're rusting inside of me. Corvo, how long has it been since I agreed to serve you and your family?"

"It was your decision, Callista. Emily treated you like the mother she wanted, and I needed someone to teach her the ways of royalty."

"Hmph, it seems that she's only listening to me half as much as you. Every day I hear the same: "When can we finish, Callista? Where is my father, Callista? I don't want to learn, I want to run around like a common vagrant and risk my life and safety and forsake my duties because I didn't choose to be an Empress." Does she care nothing for her heritage? Her responsibilities?"

"I recall you being much more patient than this."

"That was when I was young, Corvo. Did you know I received a letter from my uncle? He's retired to Karnaca, and he wants me to come and live with him. The man knows not how to cook or clean, and no one is fit to serve him except his own niece."

"Will you go?"

"Perhaps. My service is nearly finished, and he is all I have left of my family. Two unwed, old souls to keep each other company."

"I will miss you when that day comes, Callista."

"You still have Piero. And Anton. Surely one of them will suffice."

"None of them are you."

"Now now, Royal Protector. What would Jessamine think?"

A knock was heard at the door. It was Emily.

"Father, we've been summoned. It's Wainwright. He has a urgent message to share."

Corvo was so surprised, he didn't notice that his hand was caressing Callista's face.

"I could never replace your Empress, Corvo. Her heart belongs to you, and you alone."

Corvo removed his hand. He left Callista, and joined his daughter in the strategy room.

Wainwright, his blue suit smelling of fresh cologne, entered with Advisor Headwater and General Anthony Howe.

"Empress, we've gotten word from our diplomats in Tyvia. There's been a revolt against Kamarov I."


	2. Mission to Tyvia (Part 2)

"A revolt?"

"Yes, my Empress. Kamarov, as you know, is not a member of the Tyvian royal family. Their bloodline died out years ago when the last king was forced to abdicate for refusing to swear loyalty to the Crown. Many Tyvians feel that, while you are their ruler, the man who rules in your stead is nothing but a pretender and an insult to Tyvian pride."

"So what has become of him?"

"We aren't sure. Without the Office of the Royal Spymaster-Corvo could hear the contempt in his voice-we have no way of knowing what the situation is. For now, we assume that Karamov is under the protection of the White Legion, but they alone will not be enough to ensure his survival. We must send aid at once."

General Howe jumped in. "We've assembled a fleet of five ships, with as many men as we can muster. It's not much, but even a fraction of Dunwall's might should be enough to force these rebels to surrender. Just give the order, Your Highness."

Emily thought it over carefully. She knew the weight of this decision.

"General, keep the fleet ready, but I do not give you permission to sail to Tyvia."

"Your Highness, this rebellion must be suppressed before it spreads to the rest of the Empire! Serkonos, Morley, even Wei-Gon; none of them are under our direct control. If the local authorities lose the trust of the people, then they will turn on us!"

"General, are you questioning me?"

"No, Your Highness. Your orders are mine to carry out. I will transmit these instructions to the fleet." With that, he departed.

Wainwright started to sweat. Small, dark patches could be seen under the folds of his coat.

"Your Highness, I understand that you are wary of any action that smacks of tyranny, but in the face of the Empire's survival, this is not the time for such meaningless concerns. Your mother would have already..."

"Wainwright, my mother is no longer the Empress. If you do not agree with my decisions, that is your right. But you will not challenge my authority. And you will never speak of my mother in such a disrespectful manner."

Wainwright was silent. With that, Leona spoke up.

"Impressive, Your Highness. But if you will not send General Howe and the fleet, then how do you propose we settle this matter?"

Emily turned to face her father.

"We know nothing of what's really happening in Tyvia. Is the king even still in command? What are the rebels' intentions? Perhaps there is no need for force. If we can handle this diplomatically, it would send a far stronger message to the other provinces than the sharp edge of a sword."

"Do you propose sending a spy, Your Highness? Someone to determine our response?"

"Yes, Leona. And that spy will be my father."

"Your Highness, the Royal Protector is not to leave Dunwall unless he or she is by your side..."

"Leona, my father brought the men who killed my mother to justice and ensured that those who would have stolen my throne from me were dealt with. Without him, I would not be Empress. There is no one else I trust more to complete this mission. And while he is gone, Alexi can serve in his stead."

"Captain Mayhew? She's inexperienced. I'd rather you let Ramsay handle such an assignment."

"We can discuss this later, Leona. Right now, I want a ship and crew prepared to travel to Dabokva. My father will be aboard it, as an official representative of the Crown. And I want Sokolov to join him."

"The former Royal Physician?"

"He's a Tyvian by birth. Having someone of his stature by my father's side will make his work that much easier. If what I've heard is true, the Tyvians don't like having foreigners lecture them."

"I'll make the preparations at once." She turned to leave, but then stopped.

"Actually, Your Highness, there is one thing we know about the rebels. Someone in Karamov's court managed to send word before we lost contact with them."

"What is it?"

"We know who's leading this revolt. Andrei Barakhin."

"General Barakhin? I thought he was on leave."

"He was. His involvement shocked us. A soldier of the Crown, especially one as brilliant and well-trained as him, engaging in treason? Whatever this rebellion is about, Your Highness, it is vital we know. I hope your faith in the Royal Protector is not misplaced."


	3. Mission to Tyvia (Part 3)

On board the _Lady Victoria_ , the ship that had been chosen to escort him to Dabokva, Corvo leaned over the creaking metal railing that surrounded the deck. Behind him, Anton Sokolov, the newly-retired Royal Physician, quietly sipped from a bottle of liquor.

"It's been quite some time since you and I traveled together, Corvo. A pity it isn't under better circumstances. Tyvia can be a wonderful place if you ignore the cold."

"We won't be staying long, Sokolov. I'm not leaving Emily's side for any longer than necessary."

"She's much more capable than you realize. I knew that the moment she came back alive from those assassins in the pay of the late Lord Regent."

"You're right. But as long as I draw breath, I intend to be there beside her."

The captain came onto deck. He was an older man, with a bristled beard. His clothes, like that of the rest of the crew, were rough and caked with saltwater. He fumbled in his pockets and retrieved a cigar, which he then lit.

"We'll be departing soon. Best get below deck so my boys can work uninterrupted."

The two obliged. Solokov went back to his cabin, and Corvo went back to his own. There, he found himself feeling tired, as though heavy weights were being placed on his back. _Strange_. Then, before he could think any further, he collapsed. His body fell into a deep sleep.

When Corvo opened his eyes, he knew what had happened. Around him was the thick, grayish color of the Void.

Then he appeared.

The Outsider stood before Corvo, somehow looking younger than he had all those years ago. His eyes, black and empty like two small piles of ash, stared directly at Corvo. Then he spoke.

"Again we meet, Corvo. The Royal Protector, a daughter upon the throne. It seems little has changed. You still bear my mark, and thus share in my power. How you use it is something I have yet to know. Your role in the events to come, however, is much more clear."

Corvo didn't think before he responded. "What? What will happen?"

"You're right, Corvo. That was a pointless question. Your fate is something you control; I have no part in it. Still, I am quite eager to see what you will do. Will you save Emily? Or will you let her die as the last Empress did?"

He smirked. And then he vanished.

Corvo woke up to find his hand resting on the handle of his sword, still neatly folded inside his jacket.

For once, he had hoped the Outsider would stay out of this. His presence meant nothing good. _Your role in the events to come, however, is much more clear._

He decided to visit Sokolov. "Anton, what do you know about the Outsider?"

"Aside from what the Abbey tells us? Nothing. Not even the Academy is allowed to study him."

"He came to me. Something feels wrong. He told me that I had a choice, save Emily or let her die like Jessamine."

"It sounds like he wants to confuse you. I may not understand who or what he is, but I know that he means nothing but misfortune. Nothing will happen, Corvo. We'll stay until we have our report, feast and drink, and then be back to Dunwall and your daughter before the month is over."

"You seem confident in your outlook."

"I have to be. Tyvians never know when the hard times will come."


	4. Mission to Tyvia (Part 4)

Writing a journal. It was something Emily had taught him. A way to record his deeds and debate their merits. And it helped prevent Idle Hands. Though he could care less about what the Abbey said was the right way to do things.

Corvo put down his pen and took a swig from a bottle of Gristol whiskey. He personally preferred not to get drunk before conducting sensitive negotiations. But the feelings of dread that had accompanied the Outsider would not leave him be. Deep down, he knew things were about to get worse.

He stepped out of the cabin. It was late, and aside from a few sailors piloting the boat and doing a handful of other tasks, the crew was asleep. Corvo made sure to silence his footsteps as he headed up to the deck.

He was surprised to find Sokolov there as well.

"Can't sleep, Corvo? You remind me of a fellow I met during my journey to Pandyssia. Always walking about, rarely stopping to rest. I suspect he was nervous, but considering all the stories he'd probably heard about the dangers that lay ahead, how could he not be?"

"Have you ever met Kamarov?"

"Once. I had just been named Royal Physician when he summoned me to the palace. Wanted to make sure everyone knew that a son of Tyvia had been given one of the highest positions in the Empire. There were silvergraphers, reporters, and many, many aristocrats."

"What did you think?"

"That he was vain. That he wanted attention. Kamarov has never been fully accepted by my countrymen, not like the old kings and queens were. He's a Tyvian himself, yes, but he behaves as anyone with the Empire's guaranteed support would. Expensive clothes and art, fine food, and all sorts of renovations to his quarters. Paid for with the hard-earned money of craftsmen and shopkeepers. He has none of the humility that our rulers are expected to possess."

"Expected?"

"From before the Empire. Before the Abbey wiped away centuries of tradition."

"Do you think he's even still alive?"

"The palace has stood for far longer than Kamarov's been alive. So long as stays inside, he'll live."

Corvo had nothing more to say, so he starting walking in the opposite direction, towards the stern. It was then that he noticed something in the distance. A tiny speck of black.

At first, he thought it was some kind of bird or fish. But then he took a closer look.

The speck was humming. Or making some type of noise. Almost like an... _engine_?!

The speck pulled up alongside the _Lady Victoria_. A figure stood up and waved. Another skillfully climbed onto the deck and tied something to the railing.

By now, Sokolov had noticed the speck and came running up. The second figure helped the other up to the deck. Then they both stepped out of the shadows.

At first glance, Corvo could tell that the first was a man who had once served the Empire, and the other was his servant. He noticed that the man was wearing a worn blue coat of the kind used only by senior officers of the Crown and the other, a young woman with a face that made her look like a baby doll had been brought to life, was helping support him as he had only one leg.

As Corvo moved to ask the inevitable question, the man beat him to it.

"Come with me if you wish to live."


	5. Mission to Tyvia (Part 5)

"You've been betrayed. Kamarov is dead, and the White Legion is waiting to arrest you once your ship lands. Barakhin plans to barter your freedom in return for recognition of his puppet, Alexis III."

Corvo noticed that Sokolov seemed somewhat taken back by the mention of the name.

"That is impossible. Alexis died years ago of the rat plague while visiting Dunwall. I personally confirmed his death."

"The man you examined was indeed Alexis. The man Barakhin has crowned is not the prince, but he has convinced his followers that he is. And they are too blinded by their desire for independence to care."

The young woman added, "Colonel Holmes and I are willing to hide you from the Legion. But we must leave before they notice your disappearance."

Corvo was hesitant. He sensed a trap.

Col. Holmes, if that was really what his name was, seemed to understand. "Of course, you are welcome to turn us away and remain on the ship. But you should know that Barakhin has sent his protege, Lieutenant Yulia Zhutov, with no less than a hundred Legionnaires and mounted guards to await your arrival. And if you try to flee, then they have orders to fire on your vessel. What threat do we pose? I have no weapon and Mary, while I've trained her as best I can, would be no match for a Royal Protector."

"Colonel, we have to leave now. The port is just ahead."

"It's time, gentlemen. If you trust us, climb down to our skiff. We depart in three minutes."

As they climbed back down, Corvo turned towards Sokolov.

"Corvo, do you trust them?"

"Take my pistol. Shoot the girl first. The old man won't be a threat."

They made their way down to the skiff. Holmes settled into the back while Mary calmly guided them away from the ship.

"Now, Royal Protector, to prove to you that my intentions are noble, let me show you what will happen to your crew."

He motioned to Mary to stop the boat and handed Corvo a small spyglass. Corvo looked through it just in time to see some small boats, each carrying several men and women in white uniforms, surround the _Lady Victoria_. The soldiers then clambered aboard. Corvo could hear loud yelling as they rounded up the sailors and began ransacking the ship.

"We should go. There's nothing we can do for those men. With any luck, they'll be off to the labor camps before long."

Mary started the engine, and the skiff sped away from the ship.

"You're lucky I found you two in time. We've had to check every ship coming into the harbor, all while avoiding the Legion. I don't know what you were hoping to achieve, but Alexis III isn't likely to negotiate anything, not as long as Barakhin is holding his strings."

"I don't understand. We were told that Kamarov was still on the throne."

"Maybe he was when you got that letter. Or maybe Barakhin had it written so that he could lure you here and throw you in prison. Either way, Tyvia is no longer hospitable to men of the Empire."

"Where is Barakhin?"

"You won't get to him. At least not without my help. He's fortified the palace with the best the Legion can provide, as well as security devices, hounds, and mounted patrols. Not even you could enter without being caught."

 _Not without the Outsider's power, that is_.

"If I may, where are you taking us?"

"Once Barakhin hears of this, he'll order the Legion to search every house and business in Dabokva until you're found. The only place they won't check is the wharf, because that's where the slaughterhouses are. No one is allowed to go near them without permission to prevent theft of whale oil supplies. I happen to know that near that area is an old clearinghouse where the Crown's custom inspectors were stationed. Mary has already prepared some rooms for you two, and my friend in town managed to get food and weapons to us before they confiscated his inventory to feed the Legion."

The skiff slowed as it entered the commercial district. Many of the whale factories were silent, and yet the air was still thick with the smell of blood, oil being processed, and decomposing offal. Barakhin had probably shut down most of the plants to save on manpower and only kept enough of them running to produce the oil he needed.

The clearinghouse was behind one such plant. Mary helped Corvo and Sokolov ashore.

"The door is unlocked. You two settle in while we hide the skiff and finish some other pressing business."


	6. The Heart of Dabokva

Solokov volunteered to take the bottom room, where there was plenty of space. That left Corvo with a slightly more cramped space upstairs. A bed and some dusty furniture. It was adequate for his purposes.

Once Holmes returned, he instructed Mary to prepare some food. He also presented Solokov with some expensive whisky and left him to drink himself into a peaceful slumber.

"Worry not for him. Mary's a good maid."

"She's a maid?"

"We have rude company sometimes."

As they ascended to the room, Corvo could see the light of dawn breaking through. It cast a bright orange-red glow across the horizon, seeming to set the entire city of Dabokva aflame. The ships in the harbor gently stirred as the waves came crashing against their sides. The sound of activity could be heard as the people slowly awoke from their slumber and got about their business.

Holmes tapped Corvo on the shoulder. He pointed to a large building in the center of town, overlooking all. Straddling the building was a great arch with a mural painted on the side in vivid colors. In the center was a young man of roughly thirty-six years of age, dressed in a fur cloak adorned with a gem bearing the royal crest. To his left stood General Barakhin, wearing a Dabokvian military uniform of dark blue, hand on his sword. To the right stood a younger woman in a sleeker uniform with her hand on the young man's throne. Next to Barakhin was a man in a suit straight from the tailors of Dunwall holding his right hand inside his coat. Next to the woman was some sort of doctor or natural philosopher in a rumpled suit. His glasses reminded Corvo of Pietro. In great big letters across the top and bottom of the mural, it read: "TYVIA'S LIBERATORS FROM THE TYRANNY OF THE EMPIRE. EVERY TYVIAN MUST SACRIFICE FOR THE GOOD OF THE MOTHERLAND."

"Alexis had that hideous portrait put up to celebrate his ascension. For me, it's a reminder of what's at stake. Imagine every other province of the Empire entertaining such foolish notions of freedom."

"Who's the woman?"

"Lieutenant Zhukov. The one who tried to catch you at the port. She and Barakhin have an...understanding. She helps him keep Alexis in line."

"Where is she now?"

"The Bulwark. The military school founded by Euhorn Kaldwin the First. Now it'll be used to turn out fine new officers for Barakhin's armies."

"And who are the other two?"

"The merchant is Dimitri Eschevin. He's the one who persuaded Barakhin to turn on the Empress. His business reaches into all corners of Tyvia, and his gold funds the rebellion. The other man is Mikhail Vyklan. A doctor in name only. They say he has a special room at the top of the public hospital in Dabokva where he tortures the "enemies" of the rebellion."

"Where's Barakhin?"

"You will not get to him while his allies remain in control of the city. I have a plan to deal with each of them, and now that I have the Royal Protector, things are much easier than I had anticipated. We will start with Vyklan."


	7. The Heart of Dabokva (Part 2)

Holmes was up first thing, sitting and chewing on a cigar while Mary boiled some tea in the tiny kitchen of the customs house. Sokolov was still in a drunken sleep, so Corvo took him off his mind as the old man spoke up, waving his crutch at a map nailed to the wall.

"The Public Hospital lies within the heart of Mastrov Square, across from the Office of the City Administrator, a puppet installed by Barakhin. Guards at the front make sure that only loyal citizens are allowed to enter. The doctors and nurses are forbidden to leave without permission, and the patients are always under someone's eye. Vyklan will be on the top floor, which is off-limits to everyone except for one nurse whom he alone trusts." He motioned to Mary to prepare the tea as he steadied himself up. "Now, to get in, you have two options. The first is to enter the Administrator's office and steal the master key, or you can try to slip in through the staff quarters, which you should be able to find here." He tapped on a small area to the back of the hospital, where the walls were marked to show gaps from years of neglect.

Mary poured a cup for the Colonel. "Thanks, dear. Mary and I will work out who to target next. And before you go, I have something for you." He presented Corvo with a fistful of small balls.

"What are these?"

"A little powder mixed with trace minerals that explode when they hit solid material. They'll provide a useful distraction, but use them sparingly, because I can only make so many. Once we beat Sokolov awake, he might be able to find a cheaper recipe. Now be on your way."

Before he left, Corvo went through the house, taking several vials of red and blue medicine and two bundles of bolts, before climbing through a window to the top floor. There, he put on his mask and peered through the lenses at the streets below. White Legionnaires marched up and down the street, while marksmen prowled the roofs with their rifles cocked and ready to fire. Closer to the main square, a Watchtower, likely left over from the Imperial presence, monitored the side road leading to the hospital. A Wall of Light protected the main throughway into Mastrov Square. The Public Hospital itself was out of Corvo's sight, but he had no illusions that getting in would be difficult no matter which option he chose.

Would he steal the key? Or try to slip in? And would he keep to the shadows? Or cut his way in as he often longed to do?


End file.
